Lightless
by KandraK
Summary: Han pasado diez años y se pregunta si de tenerla cerca la dejaría ir de nuevo. JackxCarly YuseixAki [Ligero Carly x Yusei] [Descontinuado]
1. Rua & Ruka

Hola, bueno aqui iniciando con una nueva historia :3 ... Decidí lanzar unos pequeños capítulos a los que llamé prólogos xD no se porqué pero serán varios, uno por personaje principal. Claro que el de los gemelos va doble y por eso es doble dedicatoria a ANZU! =D También por estos días estaré publicando un nuevo capítulo de **Qui êtes vous?** y de ser posible un oneshot ^^

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p>Una noche de tormenta [Rua y Ruka versión]<p>

La puerta se cerró calmando a la chica. Había llegado.

-¡Rua! – Exclamó la peliverde.

El joven había prometido estar ahí en esa fecha especial para ambos y debido a la horrible tormenta que se había desatado horas atrás, mientras más se tardaba más se preocupaba de que aquella D-Wheel que conducía su hermano se derrapara en una vuelta y cayera. Realmente no era fanática de la velocidad.

-Ruka…Ah, lo lamento venía de camino y tuve un Ridding Duel. – El chico se quitaba su chaqueta mojada y la colgaba en un perchero que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Me habías preocupado. –Suspiró- ¿Al menos ganaste?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Justamente porque estoy hablando contigo-Ella rió, sabía que habían pasado años desde que su hermano había entrado en el mundo de los Ridding duels.

-¡Ah,Ruka! ¿Cómo puede ser que sigas pensando de mi de esa forma? –

Rua hizo una cara de puchero, no le gustaba que su hermana dudara de sus capacidades, aunque, si sabía que era de broma realmente no le importaba. Él ya no era tan malo en los duelos, realmente había mejorado mucho en los pasados diez años. Aquella tarde que se despidió de Neo Domino City no pudo cesar de llorar en el camino y días siguientes. _Deberías distraerte, _quizás el más sabio consejo que le pudieron haber dado en ese momento._ Me volveré fuerte y venceré a Yusei así tarde una eternidad. _

-¿Por qué estás tan bien vestida?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre estoy bien vestida. – Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos lucían felices de lejos pero pudieron ver en los ojos del otro la misma tristeza que sentían año con año, cada vez con más intensidad.

-No deberíamos celebrar esto- pronunció la chica

-Y sin embargo lo seguimos haciendo.

Ruka se dirigió hacia la cocina y el gemelo mayor se sentó en un sofá de color crema más grande que el de su antiguo departamento. No podían quejarse de su situación: Ella tenía un gran departamento en un séptimo piso de un edificio bien ubicado. Se encontraba a cerca del centro de su ciudad, tenía los servicios necesarios y la universidad a unos cuantos minutos caminando. Ruka mantenía su sencillez y humildad a pesar de su buena posición económica y considerable belleza que la haría irreconocible a los ojos de sus antiguos amigos. Mantenía su gran habilidad en duelos aunque solo los tenía de vez en cuando en la escuela, ganando en la mayor parte de las veces contra chicos, lo que había provocado que pasara de ser _La hermana de, _a ser una de las duelistas más reconocidas en la escuela. Realmente cualquiera podría odiarla y muchos la consideraban como una chica casi perfecta; Él, por su parte, no había cambiado físicamente mucho, mantenía el mismo peinado y su enorme sonrisa. Mantenía también su imprudencia y mal sentido del humor, pero había veces que se mostraba como el adulto que era. Su departamento no era tan grande como el de su hermana pero vivía feliz con él: Un departamento en el séptimo piso del edificio de frente. De esa forma podría vigilar a su hermana con tan solo mirar por la ventana. Generalmente estaba desordenado y en las noches en que Rua llegaba cansado le bastaba con cerrar la puerta y dormir en la primera superficie tibia y plana que encontrara. En la escuela era realmente admirado, no solo por ser un gran Ridding duelist o por ser gemelo de otra gran duelista, sino por su habilidad casi increíble de aprobar todas las materias. Ahora él sabía lo que era ser el ejemplo a seguir de alguien como Jack lo fue para él en su momento.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los demás?- preguntó ella dejando una bandeja con tazas color crema y una cafetera transparente.

-seguramente sí. He visto a Jack un par de veces pero no el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con él. –Comentaba entretenido al tiempo que recibía una taza con café y agradecía con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. –Ella tomó un sorbo de su café y luego continuó- ¿Qué crees que dirían de nosotros si nos vieran? –

-Seguramente… Dirían algo como _Oh Rua cuanto has crecido, estás indudablemente guapo, si fuera chica me casaría contigo en este momento. _

-Si…Seguramente dirían eso- la chica sonrió con malicia tas su sarcasmo.

-¿Los extrañas, verdad Ruka? –su voz sonaba desanimada, él también los extrañaba.

-Sí, bastante, pero las cosas suceden por algo. Solo espero que Yusei siga viviendo en el Poppo Time.

Un trueno sacudió la tranquilidad de su reunión.

-Maldita tormenta… Eligió un mal día para esto.

Él mayor abrazo a su hermana haciéndola recargar su cabeza en su hombro, la invitó a que durmiera tranquila para que olvidara la tormenta que estaban presenciando. Ella se acomodó y cerró sus ojos.

-Rua…Prométeme que estarás aquí en la mañana


	2. Jack Atlas

Aquí el segundo =D quiero darles primero una introducción al fic, el primer capítulo todavía no se publicará xD hasta que termine con todos

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de tormenta <strong>

**[Jack Atlas]**

Un rey tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para su pueblo, un rey debe ver por su bien y por el de su reino. Jack Atlas parecía haberse percatado de eso. Esa noche de tormenta tenía una esencia especial, al cerrar los ojos pareció retroceder catorce años, cuando era el rey invicto. En ese entonces, parecía que el mundo estaba tal como debería ser, la división de clases era simple, los habitantes de Neo Domino y los de Satélite; Los primeros, gente de bien, con una economía buena y con los típicos problemas diarios y rutinas laborales, alejados de la peste de personas que desafortunadamente quedaban al otro lado en ciudad Satélite. Los habitantes de esta era gente pobre, sin recursos y con el milagro de una comida al día, marginados por las personas de la ciudad vecina y perseguidos por todos aquellos que portaran uniforme de seguridad pública. Las inmigraciones estaban prohibidas, así de simple, los de Neo Domino debían permanecer alejados de la escoria y los de Satélite debían esperar el fin de sus días entre edificios destrozados y bandidos de callejón.

Pero él… él había logrado pasar de ser una escoria a ser el rey. No, el siempre fue el rey ante sus ojos. Él siempre cuido de sus intereses así tuviera que pasar por encima de todos, inclusive de sus amigos, su única familia.

Cuando intentas darle un sentido a tu vida en un mundo egoísta aprendes que todo sentimiento que muestres puede ser usado en tu contra. Todo interés puede ser perjudicial para tu destino y él lo sabía muy bien. Desde el momento en que robó esa carta, en el instante en que decidió que le no importaría cometer homicidio hacia una pequeña, aseguró su solitario futuro como rey.

Cuando fue destronado por su antiguo compañero del Team Satisfaction su vida dio un giro. Esa noche parecía ser justo como la de doce años atrás, alojado en un departamento de quinta con vista mediocre hacia el centro de la ciudad Neo Domino, con un brazo vendado y su orgullo destrozado. En ese momento, justo cuando la tormenta parecía tomar más fuerza se preguntaba si ella tendría miedo, si ella estaría padeciendo frio con una tormenta igual. ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Estaría con alguien?

Sus decisiones parecían ser siempre las correctas, pero a esa edad tenía claro que tal vez su sabiduría pasada estuvo equivocada. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado la compañía de Carly en su camino al nuevo reinado? Tal vez ella hubiera aprendido algo de duelos y el rey tendría a su reina. Tal vez ella hubiera dejado de arriesgar su vida buscando una exclusiva que sinceramente esperaba hubiera encontrado más de una vez.

¿Qué había sido lo que había impedido que sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella se involucraran en su decisión? ¿Orgullo? ¿Culpa? ¿Acaso ya se había perdonado por haber asesinado a la única chica que había amado?

_-Carly- _Susurró al momento que tomaba un sorbo de su café, fino y con sutil aroma pero jamás comparado con el de aquellos días en Satélite. Hacían falta las regañinas que Crow Hogan le daba al saber el precio de una taza de café.

Pensó por un momento logrando preguntarse algo que jamás antes se había cuestionado. ¿Por qué ella no lo siguió? Es periodista, ¡Debía estar detrás de él! En ese momento extrañó ser acosado por ella, y ser la persona a la que recurría cada que se metía en problemas o intentaba encontrarlos. Siempre ocultó sus sentimientos inclusive a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar pensar que todas esas sensaciones nuevas y confusas indicaban que ella era especial, aun más especial que todos esos amigos que habían estado con él desde que eran unos niños.

Cada vez que escuchaba su voz sentía una fastidiosa felicidad que su rostro se negaba a delatar y entonces sentía necesidad de destruir los lentes que le impedían la vista a los ojos que lo habían terminado de enamorar. Ser sus ojos y que su mirada fuera únicamente para él. Por otro lado, deseaba alejarla, deseaba protegerla de todo mal que estuviera relacionado con el Team 5D's y sus intentos por salvar al mundo una tras otra vez, pensaba que como periodista fracasada estaba más segura que teniendo contacto con él pero aun así ella lo buscaba.

-_Señor Jack Atlas, ha llegado un fax para usted_

Su decisión, irse y seguir un camino solo y lejos de sus amigos y de ella ya no le parecía tan correcta pero tampoco estaba equivocada. Volvía a tener una buena situación económica y era el rey de nuevo, como fue en un principio y como seguiría siendo siempre.

* * *

><p>El siguiente es el de Aki ^^ espérenlo y así.<p>

Annyeong!


	3. Aki Izayoi

Aquí el tercero! Gracias por sus comentarios y así, me hacen feliz ^^.

Este capítulo es de mis favoritos junto con el siguiente. El siguiente es el de Crow =D

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de tormenta <strong>

**[Aki Izayoi]**

El cielo. Por un momento parecía que el cielo y mis sentimientos se entendían a la perfección. Un pedazo de mi corazón destrozado caía hacia la nada haciendo eco en el cielo con cada trueno. Las ventanas retumbaban con el estrepitoso sonido, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo aquella noche.

Los rayos iluminaban por segundos la habitación donde me encontraba. Era realmente espectacular. Hacía un tiempo que me había vuelto completamente independiente y aunque la ayuda de mis padres me fue de mucha ayuda en un inicio, me sentía realmente feliz de estar completamente alejada de toda dependencia económica.

A pesar de mi comodidad, debo admitir que hasta la fecha hay momentos en los que todo ese espacio pareciera ser proporcional a mi soledad. Esa noche, el cuadro que reposaba sobre mi buró junto a mi cama brillaba con peculiar intensidad ante mis ojos. No pude evitar pensar en ellos.

Han pasado años, mi trabajo me trae de un lado a otro manteniendo mi mente ocupada, me gusta, pero ni todo el trabajo existente puede evitar que mis sentimientos permanezcan.

Tantas cosas han pasado, tantos enemigos, tantas aventuras, y aunque él tuviera malas intenciones no puedo olvidarlo. Aun lo recuerdo, cada palabra, cada promesa, cada gesto. Sus ojos verde olivo y su blanca sonrisa. Él me cuidaba, era increíble cómo podía sentirme segura con tan solo un abrazo suyo. Divine…No merecía un final como el que sufrió, y a veces su muerte me producía un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que era curado por mis, en ese entonces, nuevos amigos y en especial por Yusei.

Mis amigos… Me pregunto cómo estarán, aunque me entere de algunos de ellos, no puedo evitar preguntarme como viven. Mis pequeños hermanos, los gemelos, supongo que se han separado, son unos adultos jóvenes en este momento. Rua al parecer ha mejorado en los duelos, pero no puedo imaginar cómo está Ruka. ¿Seguirán protegiéndose el uno al otro? ¿Alguno seguirá en contacto con Yusei?

No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que lo recuerdo, su determinación, su seriedad, su dedicación. Era espectacular poder mirar sus ojos y encontrar más esperanza que en cualquier otra persona, esperanza que hacía parecer que todo tenía solución. El me hacía seguir adelante, me animaba, me hacía sentir fuerte con el simple hecho de mirarlo actuar. Amaba todo de él, su entusiasmo hacia la mecánica, su talento en los duelos, su voz, sus expresiones, sus ojos. Frente a mi espejo no me da miedo admitir que sigo enamorada y que aquella noche en la que me despedí de él no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza. Cada día al despertar, cada noche antes de dormir, su olor pareciera hacerse presente en mi habitación y mi mano aun siente las suyas, sin barrera alguna que me permitiera sentir su piel.

Quería llorar, si, quería gritar en ese momento, sin rodeos un "me gustas", un "te quiero", mis pasos por más rápidos que fueron al salir de ahí, cesaron al atravesar la puerta. Me recargue en la pared de aquel lugar esperando que el saliera corriendo y gritando que no me fuera, que me quedara con él...

No lo hizo.

En estos años, más de una vez he tenido ganas de dejar todo e ir a Neo Domino al antiguo taller, pero quizás a él no le parezca bien, tal vez le moleste, tal vez tenga pareja o quizás ya ni viva ahí. No supe cómo actuar en mi despedida, no supe que pensar aquella noche de tormenta, no sé qué hacer ahora.

Aquella ocasión, mi único confidente eran el espejo y aquella tormenta sin fin. Me recosté pensando en cómo reaccionaría si volviera a ver a Yusei y mi celular me avisó de un nuevo correo electrónico que llamó mi atención.

Mi Yusei…

Yusei Fudo ¿Te acordarás de mi?


	4. Crow Hogan

En serio sigo agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios! Me alegro que les gusten estas pequeñas introducciones... Bien los capítulos seguidos han terminado, el último es el de Yusei y después empezamos con el fic...En ese lapso, espero entiendan, la actualización será más lenta.

Este capítulo lo tenía pensado subir en unos días pero en serio no aguanté, me gusta mucho! Más porque me ha encantado siempre esa actitud que tiene Crow... osea pobre el se jodía trabajando mientras Jack se gastaba el dinero... Bueno, para este episodio le dí un pequeño cambio a Crow que espero les agrade.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de tormenta <strong>

**[Crow Hogan]**

Su vida era un vaivén de sorpresas, en un momento era repartidor y al otro era parte de la seguridad pública. No podía quejarse, estaba feliz con su vida y con su físico: Había dejado que le creciera a barba unos cuantos milímetros y había recortado algunos otros su cabello. Su voz había cambiado por completo de forma que lo hacía estar como decía él, en el auge de su "sexy madurez"

Una parte de su día la pasaba como representante de Riding Duelist novatos o como profesor para todos aquellos que querían convertirse en D-WHeelers. Por las tardes la pasaba en una casa hogar donde apoyaba a los niños que no tenían padres a aprender una profesión y a tener un nivel de duelos aceptable para poder vivir. Su vivienda estaba a un lado, era pequeña pero cómoda. En dos pisos cabían él y su pareja. Por los días ella se encargaba de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a la casa hogar: cocinaba para los niños y el personal, bañaba y cambiaba a los más pequeños, limpiaba y ordenaba habitaciones e incluso actuaba como consejera. Por las tardes buscaba la forma de encontrar patrocinadores que le dieran fondos al lugar y por las noches se encargaba de complacer a su hombre.

Su vida era buena, quizás no lujosa pero se tenían el uno al otro y a sus decenas de "hijos". Niños menores de dieciséis años que por una u otra razón no tenían una familia.

Una que otra vez había cruzado camino con Rua y rara vez con Jack, pero para estos parecía ser un desconocido y no podía culparlos del todo. _¡Mis marcas son inconfundibles!. _Pero ellos no eran exactamente del tipo inteligente, sobre todo Rua.

Esa noche de tormenta estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa hogar, frente a una chimenea, él contando historias de sus aventuras con el viejo y reconocido equipo 5D's intentando olvidar los truenos que por momentos hacían llorar a las niñas más pequeñas. Una pregunta hecha por uno de los niños mas grandes lo hizo pensar, hacía mucho tiempo que él no recordaba lo que sintió en el momento en que se despidió de todos años atrás.

_-Realmente extraño las peleas que tenía con Jack Atlas y las veces que cuidaba de Rua y Ruka. Con Aki no tuve una excelente relación pero sentía algo cuando estaba con ella, eran lazos de amistad o algo por el estilo… Yusei era como mi hermano y por lo que sentía hacia Aki, ella parecía ser como algo parecido a una cuñada para mí, aunque nunca fue oficialmente de esa forma. Ella era hermosa, no lo niego, pero no creo que Yusei se fijara en eso y tampoco creo que él se percatara de lo que realmente sentía y mucho menos que nosotros lo sabíamos… Me preocupaba por todos incluyendo a aquellos que se unían al círculo de entrada por salida. Fue difícil separarme de ellos pero ya lo había hecho antes cuando Jack se fue de Satélite a Neo Domino City, las tres veces que nos separamos de Kiryu… ¡Ah, KIRYU! Había olvidado comentárselos…Bueno supongo que será en otra ocasión. Lo que deben entender ustedes es que cada quien tenía que seguir su camino y construir su vida así fuera el fin del Team 5Ds, pero todas aquellas aventuras que nos llevaron al borde de la muerte o de la felicidad extrema jamás los olvidaré. Espero que ellos no los hayan olvidado y ustedes no olviden lo que les digo._

La noche terminó cuando el último niño se fue a dormir no sin antes darle un abrazo a su ángel protector. Crow realmente amaba a todos los niños que vivían en la casa hogar como si fueran sus propios hijos, queriendo impedir que ellos crecieran tan rápido como él tuvo que hacerlo. Su pareja lo abrazo por la espalda y lo hizo sonreír, él esperaba algún día tener la dicha de ser padre.


	5. Yusei Fudo

El último de los prólogos! yay! xD aqui ya me empiezo a meter en los detalles del principio del fic así queeeee, gracias por sus comentarios! Disfrútenlo!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de tormenta <strong>

**[Yusei Fudo]**

Habían pasado años desde que el mundo había sido salvado y su culpa había sido aliviada. Yusei Fudo no había cambiado nada, sus lazos eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y él lo sabía, por esa razón lo que lo mantuvo atado a la mugrosa cochera del Poppo Time no fue la falta de dinero sino los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar desde el primer día y hasta el último que tuvo con ellos.

Hacía diez años que usaba bata blanca cada día y al mirarse al espejo se preguntaba qué diría su padre de él si lo viera en ese momento. ¿Estaría orgulloso? Trabajaba para que los habitantes de ambas ciudades tuvieran una vida sin contrariedades como las provocadas por el momentum décadas atrás. Todo lo que recaudaba cada día de pago se repartía entre él, Zora y Martha por decisión propia.

Esa noche era especial, un fenómeno climatológico similar al que ocurría en los cielos de Satélite parecía molestar a los ciudadanos de más de la mitad del país. Su chaqueta estaba empapada y sus zapatos parecían no impedir que sus pies se mantuvieran secos, pero a pesar del clima no pudo resistir estar en ese lugar, desde ahí podía ver ciudad Neo Domino a lo lejos. Se parecía tanto a aquel día en que Stardust Dragon fue robado por Jack, pensaba él.

Su deck continuaba siendo el mismo desde su último duelo contra Jack pero ya no era tan utilizado como solía serlo pues su trabajo le robaba bastante tiempo, únicamente solía tener duelos en ocasiones especiales. Una que otra vez solía ser entrevistado por Carly que había dejado de trabajar el diario donde ejercía para colaborar en otro con un sueldo mejor y una especialidad diferente a la que tenía. En ocasiones se topaban por la calle y comían en algún restaurante cercano con la intención oculta de hablar de sus días de gloria en el Team 5Ds, entablando así una extraña amistad.

Jamás había sido tan ambicioso como en esa etapa de su vida, era jefe de dos proyectos de su autoría para llevar la tecnología usada por él para el bienestar de Neo Domino City a ciudades alejadas o inclusive de otros continentes. Uno de sus proyectos estaba enfocado en Satisfaction Town y el otro estaba en proceso de decidirse. Kiryu no era del tipo de personas que traían la ingeniería en su sangre pero era lo bastante maduro e inteligente para poder negociar un acuerdo con instituciones que ayudaran a elevar el nivel de vida de sus ciudadanos y si ese proyecto le daría como ganancia extra ver a Yusei un par de veces al mes no podía quejarse.

Yusei había merecido algunos reconocimientos a lo largo de la década por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo pero en unos días recibiría otro más proveniente del mandamás de Neo Domino, Yeager, en el estadio de dicha ciudad.

Tomó un taxi y regresó a su hogar donde lo recibió Zora junto con una taza con té y una toalla.

_-Gracias_

_-No debiste haber salido tan tarde y con esta tormenta. Te enfermarás._

_-Salí a caminar un rato, necesitaba despejarme- _el pelinegro tomó la fotografía que estaba sobre su mesa a un lado del ordenador y luego tomó un poco del té al sentir la mirada desafiante de Zora.

_-Al menos no te llevaste la D-Wheel. En cuanto me vaya quiero que te metas a duchar y luego vayas a la cama. –La vieja observó sus ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-…Por supuesto_

_-Soy vieja pero no tonta, se exactamente qué fecha es hoy. ¿No has podido contactarlos?_

Si había un enigma para él en el mundo era como las mujeres mayores podían saber lo que ocurría exactamente con tan solo mirarte o escucharte hablar, tanto Martha como Zora lo hacían aun con sus personalidades diferentes.

_-Aun no. Recién le pedí ayuda a Carly. _

_-Bueno si no lo hace ella seguro la oficina de seguridad pública te ayudará, eres una de sus personas favoritas._ –La mujer le guiñó el ojo y regresó a su hogar sin aceptar la ayuda de Yusei, los años no pasaban en vano pero prefería creer que seguía ser aquella de años atrás y caminar por sí misma y sin la ayuda de nada ni nadie.

Diez años desde que sus vidas fueron separadas por carreteras diferentes aquella tarde soleada. Diez años desde que sus amigos se habían alejado para construir su futuro como si el destino hubiera querido que fuera así, justamente ellos, justamente ese día. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos?

Por alguna razón que terminó de entender nueve años atrás, la pelirroja era la que más le dolía, con tan solo recordar su nombre todo lo demás desaparecía. _Estas enamorado. _Era lo que le decían Zora y Martha y el simplemente decía que no podía estarlo, porque era su amiga y nada más. Muy dentro de sí se negó siempre a verla como algo más que como amiga por temor a que se alejara de él al saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se maldijo mentalmente ¿por qué era tan difícil expresar hasta el más pequeño rastro de felicidad?

El día que se despidió de él su pecho dolía de una forma que jamás había sentido, una pequeña lanza de vidrio se incrustaba en su corazón y lo desgarraba poco a poco. Sus sentimientos le ordenaban ir tras ella y pedirle que no lo dejara solo, pero a cambio de ello disfrazó su desesperación con las palabras más dulces que pudiera haber dicho en su vida. Su mente fue más fuerte aun cuando teniendo la posibilidad de seguirla con la D-Wheel hacia su nueva vida evitó pisar el acelerador y dejarla ser feliz. Se arrepentía. Se odiaba al pensar que en ese momento ella podría estar en problemas y él no estaba para cuidarla y defenderla. "_Ella puede cuidarse sola_" Lo sabía, pero era difícil negarse a sí mismo que el siempre se esforzó por protegerla como si de una hija se tratara.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, a diez años de su separación era desear que todo estuviera bien en la vida de ella y de todos sus amigos. No podía ser tan egoísta, si ellos eran felices, él lo era, pero si debía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos para que todo se mantuviera en orden lo haría.

Si algún día la tuviera enfrente de él nuevamente, no permitiría que se alejara una vez más. Hasta ese entonces y como desde diez años atrás, seguiría poniendo una sonrisa apenas notable y no del todo falsa en su rostro.


	6. Capítulo I

Hi ^^ lamento la tardanza pero he estado ocupada y asi, ademas no me gusta publicar si no tengo minimo dos capitulos adelantados... xD Este capi es corto pero el segundo ya viene mas largo wii xD

Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightless<strong>

**Capítulo I**

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde que la tormenta había azotado a la mitad de Japón. El reloj marcaba las seis menos cuarto y el agua de la ducha ya empezaba a acariciar la piel del pelinegro. Había llegado tarde de su trabajo y al intentar descansar su mente lo mantenía despierto con fantasías e ilusiones que se transmitían en su cabeza. No había podido dormir lo bastante para reponerse y a pesar de eso no se sentía cansado o desorientado, además, gracias a un error cometido días atrás tenía que atender a la dama que dormitaba invalida en la cama que antes ocuparía uno de sus amigos.

Se enrolló una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió a su habitación. Se podía escuchar la marcha de los automóviles de todos aquellos que salían a sus trabajos o regresaban de ellos. Escuchar los motores sin duda alguna le había causado excitación, recordar la adrenalina que le causaba enfrentarse a la velocidad le había erizado la piel. Se colocó las ropas que se había quitado minutos atrás y sin importarle el clima un poco frio de esa mañana tomó su D-Wheel escarlata y salió con rumbo a Neo Domino City.

Kilómetro a kilómetro sentía como su sangre ardía con más intensidad y subía a su cabeza provocándole una hermosa desesperación de querer llegar a donde no sabía y conocer carreteras inexistentes. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir tal emoción, la D-wheel solo era utilizada para ir del trabajo a la casa y de regreso y otras veces simplemente prefería no manejar. Supuso que si fuera un adolescente todavía pensaría que las responsabilidades y el trabajo no tienen porque afectar su desempeño y sus gustos, pero cuando mantienes una tarea lo suficientemente pesada tus ganas de vivir parecen ser absorbidas para generar más energía y concentración en dicho trabajo que en nada se parecía al que tenía a sus dieciocho años.

Observó la ciudad a lo lejos, las pocas luces que se veían y el silencio que se guardaba, dio vueltas sin cansarse, derecha, izquierda y de nuevo a la carretera. Pareciera que dios jugaba con él como si de una pista de juguete para niños se tratara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El sol iluminaba fuertemente lo cual le dio la señal de regresar, seguramente su invitada estaría despierta y debía atenderla, además debía comenzar a arreglarse y preparar un discurso.

Giró a la derecha y condujo en dirección contraria a Neo Domino, las pequeñas olas que provocaba el poco sutil viento de esa temporada lo tranquilizó, no había muchas personas conduciendo a esas horas así que podía seguir disfrutando del asfalto por unos momentos más.

Pasó un enorme arco dorado que adornaba el centro de la autopista, que como decía Rua, a lo lejos era un anillo de compromiso y si, posiblemente lo era, un anillo que unía a dos ciudades que nunca debieron haber sido separadas. Una notificación lo hizo estremecerse, alguien le estaba pidiendo un duelo. ¿Acaso podía haber mañana más perfecta? El pelinegro simplemente sonrió y aceptó el duelo desviándose de la carretera normal hacia otra especial para duelo con paredes amarillas semitransparentes que lo hacían ver como un túnel.

La primera vuelta fue ganada por él. Utilizaría su deck por primera vez en un mes y medio y no podía estar más agradecido con las cartas que había sacado. Por estrategia decidió únicamente jugar un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo y luego cedió el turno a su contrincante que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencioso anonimato.

-_¡Es mi turno!_

_Los ojos azules del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, esa voz era imposible no reconocerla… _

_-¡__Black Feather , Shura of the azure flame!_

_¿Podría ser?_


	7. Capítulo II

Hola, lamento tardar, pero estaba terminando la escuela, nwn ya voy pa' la universidad wiii. Además he estado ocupada con ensayos del grupo del baile donde estoy y demás. Espero que ahora en vacaciones ya tenga mas tiempo para escribir y actualizar ^^. Gracias por sus comentarios.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightless<strong>

**Capítulo II**

El vuelo le parecía eterno, había abordado al avión apenas unos minutos atrás y ansiaba que terminara. Frente a ella, un computador portable mantenía una hoja de procesador de texto en blanco, miles de idea revoloteaban en su cabeza pero ninguna que le sirviera para poder escribirla. Cerró su portable y lanzó un gran suspiro.

-¿Está todo bien señorita Izayoi?

-Sí, muchas gracias… Pensándolo bien, ¿podría traerme un poco de agua?

-A sus órdenes

La pelirroja cerró su portable y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes al tiempo que suspiraba.

El contador había llegado a cero favoreciendo al ojiazul, las motocicletas volvieron a la autopista normal una siguiendo a la otra que la llevó hasta una de las plazas de Neo Domino City deteniéndose frente a una relojería de dos pisos. Ambos se quitaron el casco y caminaron a quedar frente a frente para unir sus manos en un fuerte saludo.

-¡Crow Hogan! –expresó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, uno de sus amigos más cercanos estaba frente a él después de diez años

- Fudo Yusei, tanto tiempo- lanzó una carcajada en señal de felicidad- Hombre, felicidades, sabía que llegarías a ser grande

Se abrazaron palpando la espalda del otro y el saludo rápidamente paso a una conversación que terminó dentro del antiguo taller.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Sigues viviendo aquí? El lugar sigue casi igual.

-Sí, bueno, me siento a gusto en este lugar.

El pelinaranja revisó con la vista cada rincón de la habitación, seguía casi igual a como lo recordaba: en un lado una mesa con un ordenador y algunos papeles desordenados, unas cuantas copas de ramen y una dispensadora de agua. En otro lado de la habitación había un sofá color verde que muchas veces le serviría de cama y las paredes estaban tapizadas de lo que parecían ser planos.

-Hombre, ¿te molesta si tomo una?

-Para nada, adelante, debes tener hambre. Fue un gran duelo.

El invitado se sintió en casa nuevamente al recordar las veces que fracasaba en su intento de robar el ramen de Jack Atlas. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo mirar fijamente a su anfitrión.

-¿Yusei? ¿Eres tú? –

-¿Qué fue eso? …¡Yusei! ¿Es tu novia?

-¿Qué? ¡NO, para nada! Espera aquí por favor–el chico se apresuró a subir las escaleras- ¡No te levantes!

A lo lejos pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación que sostenía con una chica de voz dulce, por momentos soltaba unas pequeñas risas al imaginarse la escena que por educación prefirió no interrumpir. Continuó comiendo su ramen cuando vio aparecer a dos personas en lo alto de las escaleras. Pudo ver cómo Yusei servía de apoyo para la chica que mantenía su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello del pelinegro haciéndolo bajar lentamente las escaleras.

-Seguramente no has de recordar a mi amigo- conversaba Fudo guiando a la chica hacia el sofá verde-

El pelinaranja la observó por unos momentos, la chica era linda, pudo distinguir sus ojos, eran hermosos pero difíciles de describir ¿grises? ¿azules?. Poseía una cabellera oscura con matices verdes hasta los hombros y una tez pálida y lisa. Llevaba puesta una playera aparentemente de Yusei que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y que le provocaba un escote un tanto moderado, rastros de tela bajo la playera indicaba que llevaba puesto un diminuto short color ocre que dejaba ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, una de ellas cubierta por vendas casi en su totalidad. Regresó su vista a su rostro y pudo reconocerla segundos después.

-¡Ah, tu eres la amiga de Jack!... ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Carla?

-Carly

-Justo eso, estás muy cambiada

-¿Eso es bueno? – cuestionó con dificultad mientras era acomodada en el sofá

-Te ves bien sin tus gafas. _Vaya, Jack tiene buenos gustos. – _se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, dudoso de lo que debería preguntar y como hacerlo si ofender o especular._ – _no entiendo, ¿Qué haces viviendo con Yusei?

Yusei cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego pidió permiso y comenzó a quitar el vendaje de la pierna de la chica mientras comenzaba a contar lo sucedido. Hacía unos días Yusei había realizado un viaje a nazca en busca de su viejo amigo. El avión había sido reservado por la Oficina de Seguridad Pública de Neo Domino City para uso exclusivo de él y uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con la intención de viajar a Sudamérica y lograr alianzas para el proyecto que estaba en desarrollo.

-Ella pensó que sería buena idea un reportaje sobre las líneas de nazca y la cultura de ese lugar y se coló en el avión, entonces tuve que llevarla yo en mi D-Wheel hasta donde estaba Boomer y ella por sujetar su cámara me soltó y cayó.

No le gustaba juzgar a las personas pero Carly no era exactamente del tipo audaz, además viviendo en un departamento sola tendría riesgo de lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, sin contar que necesitaba cuidados médicos que él podía otorgarle. Cada día le era cambiado su vendaje y él la ayudaba a subir y bajar escaleras, por el día Nagisa la pasaba en la tienda de Zora ayudándole a limpiar algunos relojes desde una silla de ruedas mientras Yusei iba a laborar.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que los antiguos amigos no pararon de conversar, el reloj principal del edificio de al lado sonó anunciando que era medio día.

-Crow, tendrás que disculparme debo prepararme, no tardo mucho así que si quieres esperar puedes quedarte con…

-No te preocupes-interrumpió- yo debo hacer lo mismo, además, Amber debe estar preocupada por mi

-¿Amber?

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se suponía que la existencia de su pareja debería permanecer como una sorpresa hasta que todos sus amigos pudieran encontrarse, suspiró y sin más remedio se confesó.

-Si, Amber es mi pareja, es estadounidense… es una larga historia.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo, me da gusto por ti y por ella.

Los chicos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, uno de ellos giró sobre sus talones para salir del lugar y tomar su D-Wheel devuelta al hotel donde se hospedaban, la primera opción había sido hospedarse en casa de Martha pero supuso que Amber se sentiría incomoda y se merecía un buen descanso después de tanto trabajo con sus decenas de "hijos", sin embargo no significara que dejaría de visitarla estando cerca de Satélite. El ojiazul cargó a la chica en sus brazos y la subió a la habitación donde habitaba desde hacía unos días, la acomodó sobre el colchón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Le pediré a Zora que te ayude a vestirte, tienes que lucir muy bien el día de hoy. –Giró en dirección a la puerta, por alguna razón hablar con esa chica con la cual no tenía nada en común le era muy fácil y decir cosas que jamás se atrevería a decir era muy frecuente con ella.

Carly estiró su brazo hasta un pequeño buró tomando y barajeando su deck, sacó una carta al azar y sonrió para sí misma recordando al chico de amablemente le estaba dando asilo. Continuó sacando cartas hasta tener un total de seis, las predicciones que habían hecho no terminaban de gustarle, pensó por un momento al tiempo que Zora entraba a su habitación y le mostraba un hermoso vestido, si bien no era una fortuna envidiable, por lo menos podía sentirse aliviada sabiendo que Yusei podría cambiar el destino que el azar le imponía.

Habían pasado escasos minutos, Yusei había terminado de arreglarse y esperaba impaciente a las dos damas que supuso no estarían listas hasta dentro de mucho tiempo más. Meditó varias veces sobre quitarse la corbata roja que apresaba su cuello, realmente se sentía molesto vistiendo tan formal y sobre todo en un día caluroso como ese.

Prendió el ordenador revisando carpeta tras carpeta topándose así con varias fotos de sus antiguos amigos; después del WRGP la ciudad no paraba de celebrar el triunfo del equipo 5D's haciendo fiestas temáticas en su honor y ese día se había reencontrado con todos aquellos que vivieron con él en Satélite en la destrozada estación de tren. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa de forma inconsciente y suspiró. Escuchó pasos bajando de la escalera y volteó para mirar a las dos mujeres bajando a paso lento.

-Yusei, hijo, ¿tienes idea de cómo nos iremos? No puedes llevarte a Carly en D-Wheel – preguntó la anciana un tanto molesta, se había olvidado de pequeños detalles que eran demasiado importantes y ante su fastidio la peliverde respondió con su alegría de siempre

-Podemos ir en mi auto, no hay ningún inconveniente

- Eso es imposible – rió el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- Primero, tú no puedes manejar y yo no sé manejar un auto, además se quedó en tu departamento. –

-Pediremos un taxi –La mujer bajó con dificultad entregando a la joven a manos de Yusei, respiró agitada y comenzó a caminar- si no olvidan nada, vámonos.

-Zora y tú se ven muy bien-comentó recibiendo una sonrisa como gratificación- ¿puedes caminar?

-Supongo que sí…

La ayudó a bajar hasta el último escalón y caminó por delante. Ella se quedó inmóvil mirando la espalda del hombre al que le había provocado tantas molestias, parecía que ese momento no tenía fin, aunque le gustaba descansar en la habitación de Jack Atlas no podía evitar sentirse un estorbo para Yusei y la dueña de la vivienda, no se sentía de utilidad limpiando relojes desde una silla de ruedas, dependiendo de su nuevo amigo hasta para la más vana de las peticiones. Por otro lado, las sonrisas que él le dedicaba no eran falsas y ella podía sentirlo, jamás se había llevado tan bien con nadie de su círculo de amigos más que con el rubio pero en ese momento el moreno necesitaba compañía y sabía que por eso era bienvenida en su hogar.

-Yusei- llamó a sus espaldas siendo observada casi al instante- Quiero darte las gracias por darme posada, eres una buena persona… Realmente… estoy agradecida contigo.

-No es nada –regresó y tomó su mano- ven, vayamos afuera.

La periodista sonrió y volteó hacia un lado su rostro queriendo disimular un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, la actitud de ese chico era tan seria pero cálida a la vez. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado, creía que era mala idea haber usado tacón ese día, por más diminuto que fuera, pero quería sentirse femenina y había elegido ese día tan especial para Yusei y para ella para ser una mujer hermosa. Subió con algo de prisa forzando a su pierna pero los nervios jugaron con ella haciéndole perder el control de sus piernas por unos segundos.

-¡Carly!

Su compañero inmediatamente jaló del brazo y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él. De no haber respondido de forma rápida hubiera tropezado posiblemente lastimándose aún más su pierna.

-¿Carly te encuentras bien? –

Ella mantenía cerrados los ojos aferrando sus manos al saco negro de su salvador, éste cuestionó de nueva cuenta hasta obtener respuesta visual.

-Si… ¡Gracias por salvarme! – De nueva cuenta no pudo evitar sentirse una carga, su torpeza había arruinado la vestimenta de Yusei.

Él sonrió tranquilizando a su acompañante. Ella se sintió afortunada, algún día y de alguna forma lo compensaría por todo lo que le había dado desde hacía un tiempo, las pláticas, las sonrisas y sus cuidados.


	8. Capítulo III

Hola, yo de nuevo. Sé que me ausenté por muchísimo tiempo, pero mi computadora se estropeó y la verdad me dio flojera reescribir x3. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, pero lo subiré si este recibe dos comentarios.

Perdón si está muy corto…

CAPÍTULO III

Estar cerca de ella le había producido una sensación placentera. Jamás la había visto tan frágil y hermosa, a pesar de su testarudez. ¿Cómo podría ser?, seguía siendo poco menos que una desconocida para él, una simple ex periodista con dolores y recuerdos en común. Quizá en un futuro podría llegar a considerarla como amiga, pero sería difícil. Pudo ver en sus ojos una gran pureza. Una mirada inocente y a la vez traviesa que lo había cautivado por un momento.

Habían pasado diez años. Dos largos lustros en los que había perdido todo rastro de pasión hacia una mujer. Pero todo aquello que podía haber sentido por "ella" persistía de forma sugestionada en su interior.

Posiblemente ella tendría a alguien más. Después de tantos años, era imposible que una hermosa mujer de 28 años, exitosa y millonaria pudiera permanecer soltera, sobre todo si su eterno pretendiente era un ex mecánico y actual científico sin tiempo para sí mismo.

No podía evitarlo, algo en la pelinegra le recordaba a aquella mujer. Quizá la madurez que su cuerpo y mente habían adquirido. Fuera lo que fuera la tenía ahí, a pocos centímetros de su cara, con sus manos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz. Él también podía darse el lujo de ser un poco egoísta… Y ella también extrañaba a alguien.

La jaló hacia él y sin más que pensar que un simple "¿Qué dirá?", la besó. En ese momento sintió los labios que siempre había querido, unos diferentes a los que besaba en ese momento. En su imaginación siempre estaba ella.

La imaginación de la pelinegra jugaba con ella. La "fea" del espejo quizá ya no era real, pero sus labios no habían sido besados en años y ella no podía evitar sentirse bien con ese estímulo. Esperar una respuesta por parte de su viejo amor sería casi imposible. Él tenía sus prioridades.

Sus labios se despegaron, sus mirados aún no se cruzaban pero sus rostros aún reflejaban confusión. Les había gustado, pero ellos dos apenas mantenían una relación de extraños. Y aún así, con incomodidad en el ambiente, partieron.


	9. Capítulo IV

Hola, lamento la mega tardanza. Estos días subiré el capítulo siguiente, ya que este es un poco aburrido e.e pero bueno… lamento darles algo tan aburrido y mal escrito en mi regreso.

Sólo para aclarar: el Fanfic es Aki x Yusei, sin embargo le había prometido a una persona meter algo de Carly x Yusei en algún fanfic y se me ocurrió meterlo en éste. Repito, NO ES CARLY X YUSEI.

C: tengan bonito día.

CAPÍTULO IV

La lluvia volvía a azotar la ciudad. La temperatura descendiente no pareció importar a las personas que disfrutaban atentos de las palabras serias y precisas del ex líder del Team Satisfaction. Su plan de negocios era complicado, pero sus ideas, prometedoras y soñadoras aún para el futuro en el que vivían, lograban ilusionar a más de uno que estaban conscientes de que la realidad en Sudamérica era completamente la contraria a la vivida en Japón.

A unos cuántos kilómetros, al otro lado del puente Daedalus, la lluvia pintaba un escenario ideal de novela romántica, no sólo por la frescura y silencio que se vivía en las calles, sino por la de por sí ya hermosa composición y estructura de los edificios cercanos a la plaza del Poppo Time. "Es como un hermoso pueblo Europeo", mencionaban algunos.

A un lado del Poppo Time, justo en el taller que ocupaba el orador de la televisión como vivienda, Jack Atlas alimentaba su olfato con el humo desprendido por una copa de ramen extra picante que nadaba en agua hirviendo.

-Entonces, ¿te casaste?- mencionaba el rubio

A unos metros se encontraba su antiguo compañero de aventuras y cómplice de todas sus peleas. Pelirrojo e infantil, como siempre lo había visto en épocas de tranquilidad, pero ahora con una variante: la mujer a su lado.

-En realidad, es mi pareja. Aún no nos casamos… -tomó la mano de la mujer- pero eso no es necesario para ser felices –sonrió

-Eres demasiado soñador, el amor sólo es un obstáculo – sorbió un poco de ramen- por eso eres un perdedor sentimentalista. Como siempre.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre – mencionó una voz entrante, teniendo como fondo el sonido de la lluvia-

Podrían haber pasado 10 años, inclusive 100, pero sus caras eran inconfundibles, aún en su madurez adquirida. Ella, de cabello largo verde azulado y una figura aún aniñada. Su gemelo, con cara de adolescente y cuerpo de adulto.

-Rua, Ruka, pensé que no vendrían – mencionó el pelinaranja

-Primera vez en 10 años que tenemos planes de juntarnos, no íbamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Además, ahora ya puedo retar a Yusei a un duelo digno. – el gemelo corrió hacia un sofá y se aventó cayendo recostado- Pero ir hasta el estadio era demasiado… mojado. Además, si nos tardamos no fue nuestra culpa, Aki quiso que la esperaramos

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-Estacionando el auto, por supuesto. Ja, ja, se va a mojar

-Ruka – mencionó su hermana- no te burles. Sal por ella

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la pelirroja entró corriendo, cubriéndose los brazos con sus propias manos. Su vestido, bastante corto tenía un escote lo bastante sugerente como para que una mujer madura se sintiera sexy y deseada.

Su cabello se iluminaba por los reflejos de las gotas de agua que caían por él hacia sus hombros, su vestido rojo, se pegaba hacia su cuerpo remarcando sus curvas y la ropa interior que llevaba.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, ¿Yusei aún está en su discurso?- mencionó la doctora, exprimiendo su cabello

-Llegaste tarde, mucho

La televisión ahora transmitía un resumen de lo sucedido en la ceremonia y la conferencia en honor a Yusei Fudo. Ella, su amiga de hacía 10 años lo miró sin evitar perderse en sus ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con una corbata del mismo color. Sintió las manos de Crow, su compañero, sobre sus hombros, tapándole una toalla color verde.

La puerta se abrió. Unas risas fuertes se escucharon sobre el sonido de la lluvia. Todos voltearon. Por la puerta iba entrando su amigo, la razón por la que todos estuvieran reunidos. Fudo Yusei, con el cabello y la ropa empapada, traía sobre sus brazos a una hermosa joven de cabellos negros que escurrían hacia su espalda descubierta. Su vestido, completamente pegado a su piel lograba transparentarse un poco.

Ella abrazaba el cuello de su "amigo" quien, al igual que ella, dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No sólo era extraño verlo sonreír, sino también un poco emocionante. Fudo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás, colocó a su compañera en un sofá.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho al ver como su amigo recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de Carly Nagisa. ¿Por eso ella no lo había buscado? Presionó su vaso de ramen derramando caldo hirviendo sobre su mano y, azotándolo contra el piso, se abalanzó hacia su "amigo", clavando su puño en su mejilla.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!


	10. Capítulo V

Hola. Nuevo capítulo ^^ sé que es más corto pero uvu tiene mucho que no escribía xD ahora aprovecho que tengo una computadora prestada para hacerlo, (sí, mi compu sigue muerta).

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

La pelea había comenzado, Yusei, haciendo esfuerzo dentro de un apretado traje negro devolvía los golpes pidiendo una explicación del ataque. Puñetazo a puñetazo se daba cuenta de la presencia de las personas que estaban mirándolo sin intentar detener su juego de niños. Sus cuerpos chocaban contra todo, puertas, escritorio, sofás, escaleras, incluso con personas.

Crow, harto y apenado por la mala escena que presenciaba a sus casi 29 años, tomó las riendas del asunto, separando a sus dos amigos, quienes ya mostraban manchas de sangre en sus rostros. Tomó a Yusei y lo apartó, impidiendo el paso a Jack, quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Tú sabías que Carly me gustaba!

Todo quedó en silencio. Jack volteó hacia el sofá donde su musa se encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó de su brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar

Dio dos pasos queriéndola llevar hacia afuera cuando sintió cómo su brazo cargó con el peso extra del cuerpo de la pelinegra. Estaba en el piso, gritando. Su vestido se levantó mostrando su pierna lastimada. El rubio no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por ella, de nuevo tenía el puño de su compañero en la cara.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!, la has lastimado. ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Yusei empujó al ojivioleta fuera del recinto entre gritos e insultos. Los demás, entre peticiones de "no lo hagas", sólo observaron mientras ayudaban a levantar a la ex periodista. Un trueno retumbó los cristales del edificio, todo volvía a estar en silencio.

-Carly… ¿estás bien? –mencionó quitándole el vendaje para revisarla-

-Sí… gracias

-Chicos… lamento que todo esto pasara. Es la primera vez que nos vemos en 10 años y lo único que han visto de mi son peleas. Me alegra verlos.

Yusei se levantó tras percatarse que la pierna de Carly estaba completamente bien. Los gemelos corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Yusei – la pelirroja le llamó la atención- ¿crees que podamos hablar?... en privado

* * *

><p>Cha... qué creen que pasará? =o qué quieren que pase? xD<p>

~KandraK


	11. Capítulo VI

Hola!. Bueno, hoy traigo un capítulo pequeño, pero mejor eso, a tardarme años, de nuevo u.u

Quiero agraceder sus comentarios, realmente me alegran mucho! =D

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

Las paredes de la habitación disminuían el sonido de la lluvia. Afuera de ella, los invitados reían entre pláticas irreconocibles desde el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Izayoi Aki, doctora en una ciudad de Japón, se encargaba de curar las heridas que su amigo, Fudo Yusei, tenia en la cara. Un algodón con alcohol lo hizo saltar.

-Parecen adolescentes, pudieron haberse lastimado peor...- regañaba la chica- Yusei... ¿Tú y Carly son novios?

-...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, somos amigos, me interesa saber de ti. No nos vemos hace 10 años

-¿Quieres saberlo en plan de amigos?... Nos hemos besado, un par de veces. Es una mujer atractiva que comparte el sentimiento de soledad igual que yo.

La sola idea de imaginar sus labios pegados a los de ella le presionaba el corazón. Ese sentimiento de nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba pero no le impedía sonreír hipócritamente a su amigo. "Me da gusto por ti". Mentira.

-Sin embargo... No siento nada por ella más allá de un gran cariño. Como mi amiga... ¿Eso te deja tranquila?

Sus juegos de palabras eran una indirecta para ella. Crecer involucra experiencia y persuasión. Ella lo seguía queriendo, lo notaba...

-¿Y tú? ¿existe alguien por ahí?...

-Sí -dudó- pero él no me corresponde

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Cuando me ve, el brillo de sus ojos es el mismo que cuando ve a los demás

La pelirroja cerró el pequeño botiquín del que estaba tomando los algodones y volteó a verlo.

-¿Yusei, me puedes dejar sola? Necesito cambiarme de ropa, ésta está un poco mojada

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Aunque sabes? Es una pena. Ese vestido en realidad te sienta bien

-Gracias- la pelirroja se sonrojó, no sólo por la pena que le daba utilizar un vestido tan corto, sino por que su amor platónico se había fijado en ella como mujer después de 12 años de conocerlo.

-Aki -abrió la puerta de la habitación- Yo te amaba. ¿Por qué nunca volviste?

La pelirroja se sorprendió, el shock en su cabeza era demasiado fuerte para poder articular una palabra. Fudo cerró la puerta de la recámara y bajó las escaleras. Él la había amado, ahora lo entendía, pero después de tantos años, ¿cómo saber si la amaba todavía? Ella seguramente había cambiado, al igual que él. Además, ella volvería a irse. ¿Qué caso tenia ilusionarse con una estúpida fantasía?.

Izayoi, resbaló el vestido por su cuerpo, lo que acababa de suceder era real pero no era para nada satisfactorio. "¿Por qué nunca volviste?" retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez.

-_¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?_


End file.
